The growing attention to the drug-resistant tuberculosis problem has prompted NIAID to begin developing, populating and supporting a network of international Tuberculosis Portals. The International TB Portals Program has been successfully established as one of leading scientific resources of annotated high resolution X-ray and Computer Tomography lung images of tuberculosis patients. Additionally, 1000+ mycobacterium tuberculosis DNAs have been collected for full genome sequencing, and are in various stages of processing at the three NIAID supported Genome sequencing centers.